Xavi Dasado
Xavi Dasado was a Puerto-Rican American archaeologist, an adventured and an ally to SkullMask and The Monsters. He was an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality In stark contrast to Joel Miller, Xavi Dasado was more serious and more deadset on his occupation. At first glance he appeared to be a whiny, arrogant but still forgiving man who simply didn't like the Bones or SaberMask due to them seemingly intercepting the mission. However as time later showed, this was far from the truth. In reality, Xavi Dasado was a ruthless, greedy and emotionless individual who will stop at nothing at gaining the power of the Crystal Skulls, going so far as to ally with literal monsters to help him out. History Backstory Little is known about his past. He is said to have worked with Joel Miller since the mid 2000's and was later recruited by the Bones to help them locate the Crystal Skulls. Debut: The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 1: Welcome to the Jungle Xavi first appeared in RP where he and several archaeologists went down to Colombia to discover the Crystal Skulls. There he had also brought the Bones with him, which Xavi was not to pleased with, but went with anyways. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 2: I Summon the Darkness Xavi Dasado played a more minor role in this one, still being distrusting towards the Bones, but still (for the most part) keeping himself detained. Him and Joel Miller argued if they were worth the trouble keeping, but Joel won out. Towards the end of the RP, Xavi returned and came out of the wreckage The Monsters caused and blamed it on the Bones, considering them to be bad luck. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 3: Treachery Days later, Joel's expedition crew made it to Mexico; Xavi was excited to be there, and was especially excited to make it to the Aztec Temples. It was here Xavi apologized to the Bones and SaberMask, saying he never actually doubted them. However once they finally got to the temples; the Monsters showed up and Xavi quickly turned the table on Joel Miller; revealing that he (Xavi) himself to be a traitor, shocking Joel. Xavi and his mean fought along with SkullMask and the Monsters to mow down Joel's men, the Bones and SaberMask, but ran into some trouble when CerberusMask appeared. Xavi fought off some more, before then DracoMask began to unleash his Draco Hellstar, forcing him and his men to retreat. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 4: Siege the Temples The next day, Xavi Dasado and SkullMask worked together to excavate the Aztec Temples to locate the Crystal Skulls they needed. Xavi went into Temple B and communicated to SkullMask repeatedly. After several minutes of searching, he was one of the first to become alerted of the arrival of SaberMask's group, informing the rest of SkullMask's gang about them. The Hunt for the Crystal Skulls Pt. 5: Big Triumph! The Game of Life or Death!! Xavi Dasado partook in the big fight against SaberMask's group, chiefly fighting off the Bones. During the climax of the fight however, Montezuma's spirit arrived, stating that they all had disturbed them. Xavi was the first to see and recognize Montezuma. Despite having lost of his men due to SaberMask's and GorgonMask's battle, he didn't care, as he had come this far. Montezuma then challenged both sides to the Aztec Ballgame, which Xavi knew a lot about and told the Monsters how to play it properly prior to before they could begin playing. As the game began, it became fierce and competitive, with both sides being even with each other and ending up with a tie with 74 to 74. During the game's halftime, Xavi talked to SkullMask about how they would split the Crystal Skulls, SkullMask offered to Xavi that if they won, not only would he give him half of the Crystal Skulls, but he'd also make him the most powerful human alive (at least more than Joel Miller ever could). Xavi also mocked SaberMask a bit more, stating that that he and his team were as good as dead. As the game resumed, Xavi pulled out all the stops to win the game, tackling CrocMask and assisting the Monsters as best as he could except for DeadMask, who he had no respect for the entire way. When DeadMask forgot about the rules and caught the ball with his hands (which was a major no-no), Xavi then tackled DeadMask for getting himself disqualified. Instantly after that, SaberMask's group won, leaving the Monsters and Xavi to become sacrifices for the Aztec Spirits. However, as they were about to become sacrificed, CatoblepasMask bargained with them, offering them instead to fork over the loser. SkullMask then had to choose between either Xavi (who despite being a major player for the entire thing and giving them an advantage on their knowledge of the game was a poor sport) or DeadMask (whose foolishness cost them the game and their lives). After Xavi insulted DeadMask some more and some more considering, SkullMask then chose to spare DeadMask and leave Xavi for dead, citing his poor sportsmanship as the reason that got them to lose in the first place. As SkullMask and the Monsters fled, the Aztec Spirits closed in on Xavi Dasado and took him up to the Aztec Temple to be sacrificed, Xavi still believed that SkullMask and him had something together. After trying to reason and call out to SkullMask to help him some more, SkullMask finally turned around to confirm that he no longer needed Xavi and was leaving him for dead. Xavi, for the first time, then began to go into panic mode and struggled to free himself, but it was no use as the Aztec Spirits then pinned him down on top of the platform of the Aztec Temple, as it was time for the Human Sacrifice Ritual. Xavi screamed some more as one of the Aztec Spirits got out their knife and raised it up in the air, then plunging it down to his chest. Xavi let out one last scream shortly before his grisly demise, a scream that could be heard for miles.... Abilities * Rifle: Xavi Dasado was armed with a rifle that he could shoot his opponents with. Trivia * He is the first human character to ally with any members of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes. * He is also the first original human villain character of Gallibon the Destroyer's to die. * Xavi Dasado's death is considered one of, if not the, most brutal death in RPG in a while as he essentially got his heart cut out as part of a human sacrifice ritual. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)